


Wrong Shirt

by Soba Dragon (SebbyMagala)



Series: Overwatch College AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, but its funny, comedy and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/Soba%20Dragon
Summary: “O-Of Course!!” Nervous laughter.And Mei swiftly leaves.“Uhhh, Hanzo… I think ya accidentally grabbedmyshirt, darlin’.”“... ah…” Hanzo squinted, replaying the whole interaction in his head.“...End my life, Jesse.”





	Wrong Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [This comic](http://dilfosaur.tumblr.com/post/150369902058) by [Dilfosaur on Tumblr](http://dilfosaur.tumblr.com/)!!!

It’d been a very long and stressful week of classes for Hanzo, there had been a shit ton more homework and assignments than usual and he finally settled down in bed with his boyfriend, Jesse McCree.

“Haven’t seen you in a cool minute, darling, I’ve missed ya.” He was greeted with a kiss.

Which he gladly accepted and tilted his head to deepen it, tiredly.

“I have missed you too, Jesse.” Hanzo whispered, cupping his boyfriends face.

McCree kissed him again and lead them both to the bed. Hanzo was far too tired to do too much else and he voiced so.

“Ah, it ain’t no problem, sugar, I’m totally fine with missed ya kisses and some cuddle time while ya rest up.”

Hanzo smiled and took his shirt off, “Thank you, Jesse,” a sigh, “this week has been…” He trailed off with a shudder.

Jesse let out a gentle laugh, taking his shirt off as well, “Heard that, work has been a bitch lately with school work on top of it, fuck.”

As they laid down and got comfortable, facing each other, they lazily kissed, whispered affections floating between the two. McCree wound his hand in Hanzo’s hair, despite it still being in bun, scratching at his undercut lightly, weaving it between the strands already pulled up, making it a bit messy in the process. Hanzo’s hands on Jesse’s sides, affectionately squeezing occasionally.

They pulled apart when Hanzo broke off one of his “I missed you so much” murmurs between kisses with a yawn.

“You should really rest up, darlin’.” 

McCree pulled up the blankets and kissed Hanzo’s forehead, tucking Hanzo into his chest. Hanzo tangled their legs together and yawned again, nodding.

“Perhaps you are right.”

McCree snorted and wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders as Hanzo wound his around the cowboys waist.

Jesse was content, laying there, listening to his boyfriends light snores and peaceful breathing. But all good things must come to an end he supposes. They were interrupted with a shy knock on the door, hearing Mei’s voice, “Uh, hey, Hanzo? Are you there?”

Hanzo rouse from his sleep, groggy and looked at the door for a moment before another knock came. He groaned softly and picked up one of the shirts that’d been discarded from before off the floor, putting it on, and heading for the door. It took him a minute to put the shirt on and reach the door in his sleep ridden haze. Upon opening the door a bit, as to just show himself, he spoke.

“My apologies. What do you need?”

Mei begun to ramble, “I know you probably just started to relax after a stressful week, but I didn’t know who else to go to, I had a question about one of the most recent assignments in class,” Hanzo hummed along to show he was listening, “if that’s okay?..” She trailed off, eyes going to his chest in surprise.

“Very well, but I was in bed and hoping to rest, so please keep it brief.”

Little did he know, he’d put on McCree’s shirt, which happened to be some flashy country artists graphic tee. Mei’s eyes widened in shock.

“... oh,” she murmured, before she hastily blushed and put her hands up, “I-It’s nothing that can’t be answered in the morning, I’ll leave you to rest!”

“Are you sure?”

“O-Of Course!!” Nervous laughter.

And Mei swiftly leaves.

“Uhhh, Hanzo… I think ya accidentally grabbed _my_ shirt, darlin’.”

 

“... ah…” Hanzo squinted, replaying the whole interaction in his head.

“...End my life, Jesse.”

Said cowboy cackled, “Yer such a hoot, come back in here will ya?”

Hanzo, now totally awake, did as much and climbed back into bed with McCree and plopped his head against the mans chest, dejectedly sighing.

“I can’t believe…”

McCree laughed more and rubbed his back, somewhat sympathetically.


End file.
